


The (Almost) Perfect Moment

by dbh_hoe (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), (i guess??), Angst, F/M, Fluff, The Eden Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dbh_hoe
Summary: You want to stop Gavin’s annoyingly relentless teasing. Even if it means bringing him to the one and only Eden Club.





	The (Almost) Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> @qtmeryr's request on tumblr: Hello, can I request Gavin x reader fic in which Gavin teases reader a lot and she wants to stop it?? Love u ❤️

It was just  _one_  time. You swore that you’d only visited The Eden Club one goddamn time but no matter how much you insisted, Gavin wouldn’t stop being a pain up your ass.

“Mornin’,” you heard him say as he walked into the kitchen. Still half asleep, you simply hummed in response, waiting for your coffee to finish brewing. 

“So,” he leaned against the kitchen counter with a shit-eating grin on his face, “which Traci model did you have a wet dream of last night?”

Too tired for his bullshit, you simply let out a deep sigh to express your utter lack of patience that morning. Either trying to be really dense or just plain annoying, Gavin ignored you and continued to talk, “ooh, or maybe it wasn’t a Traci model, was it? C’mon, (Y/N), we’re close enough friends, you can tell—”  

Valuing your sanity over a cup of joe, you shuffled out of the kitchen and away from the headache that was Gavin Reed. You walked into your bedroom and shut the door, effectively muffling his voice. His laughter slowly faded away behind you.

Both him and you had been friends since you were children so when the opportunity arose, you two decided to share an apartment. Everything had been going well for a long time, you respected each other’s privacy and confided in one another often. He was always kinda annoying but you were used to it so it never bothered you much until that fateful day when he’d caught you leaving The Eden Club. That was around a week ago and Gavin had not stopped bringing it up since. 

You groaned in frustration as you plopped down on your bed, still deep in thought. It wasn’t like you’d brought back a one night stand — which he’d done, mind you, many times — you went to a club in your own time with your own money. Why couldn’t he just let it go?

You stated up at your ceiling and clicked your teeth, frustrated that no matter how much you tried, you couldn’t think of any reason for his behaviour. You were certain, though, that he wasn’t just being his usual douchey self since he’d never held something against you for this long before.

Perhaps, you thought, instead of finding the reason, you should’ve been trying to find the solution. You knew simply talking to him wasn’t going to do anything, he was  _Gavin_ , after all.

You felt your body jolt in surprise when there was a knock at your door.

“What’d you want, Gavin?” You said, loud enough for him to hear you.

“I don’t have work today,” he replied in an equally loud voice, “so I was thinking of inviting you somewhere.”

You frowned, feeling extremely suspicious. Deciding that you didn’t want to do any more shouting, you rolled off your bed and opened the door to find your housemate smirking down at you. 

“Where to?” You asked with your arms crossed, a subtle warning.

“Oh, y’know, your favourite android haven,” he snickered, “I wanna see how they do it that makes you love them so much.” You swore he could be such a child sometimes, how the hell did he manage to become a detective?

You were about to close the door in his dumb face when you realised that your solution was right there in front of you. Since he wanted to know so much about sex androids, you decided that the only way for him to shut his mouth was to see one of them in action. 

You suppressed a smile before replying as nonchalantly as you could, “oh really? Let’s get going then.”

“W-what?”

—

Despite the fact that you didn’t really plan on doing anything there, you still felt extremely embarrassed entering The Eden Club again, especially with Gavin by your side. On the drive over he was quiet, which was surprising since you thought he would’ve actually talked more crap considering you supposedly going to let him watch you get it on with an android. 

As you walked into the club, you looked around at the variety of Traci models while keeping an eye on Gavin the entire time. He looked distracted and surprisingly did not ogle at any of the female Tracis but then again, he clearly didn’t like androids so you assumed that was why he wasn’t acting like the total pervert he was.

“So, Gavin,” you grabbed his hand, pulling him over to a scantily dressed male Traci who was pole dancing. When you made eye contact, he winked, causing what you believe was all your blood to rush up to your cheeks. Your blush did not go unnoticed by Gavin. “What’d you think of this one?”

“Why does it even matter what I think?” He snapped. His grip on your hand tightened as he glared down at you. You were shocked, not used to being scowled at so intensely by your own best friend.

“Well,” you said, trying to mask the hurt in your voice, “aren’t you going to watch? Y’know, since you always want to know so much about sex androids.”

“Fuck this,” he growled before dropping your hand like it suddenly burned in his. “Do what you fucking want,” Gavin turned away, “I’m outta here.”

You felt a mix of sadness and anger stir within you. He’d been teasing you relentlessly for days but now the tables had been turned only for minutes and he’d gotten pissed so easily. What the hell was his deal?

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” You shouted at his retreating figure, unable to control yourself. You felt a pang in your chest as angry tears stung at your eyes.

Gavin stopped walking, his shoulders were tense and his knuckles were clenched so tightly they looked pale. “What the fuck is wrong with me?” He turned around, his glare sent a shiver down your spine, “what the fuck is wrong with you?! You can’t just bring me here and talk about getting banged by an android without expecting me to get mad!”

“It’s none of your fucking business what I do! Besides, you kept bringing them up at home so sue me for trying to show you what you wanted!” Your voice kept rising uncontrollably as you ran your fingers exasperatedly through your hair. The obnoxious music blaring through the club’s stereos only managing to mask your shouting just slightly. “Why the hell do you care so much what I do with androids?!”

“Because —“ Gavin rubbed his face with both hands, breathing heavily, “because I…”

Seeing him suddenly switch from plain angry to upset made you calm down a little. You watched for a moment as he looked at his feet wordlessly. 

When he didn’t speak for almost a minute, you decided to take a few steps towards him and placed your hands on his shoulders. It was a gesture that worked whenever he got angry at you in the past so you just hoped that it would work now. You felt his body tense up slightly as if he wasn’t expecting you to even try to comfort him.

“I wasn’t planning on doing this in a sex club of all places,” Gavin chuckled humourlessly before he looked up, his eyes meeting yours instantly. Your confusion must’ve shown easily on your face. “You really don’t know where I’m goin’ with this?” 

You simply shook your head. Gavin laughed as he brought his hands up to hold your waist. The contact made a shiver go down your spine as you felt your cheeks blush uncontrollably.

_Oh._

“(Y/N), I love you,” he said, just loud enough for you to hear, “and not in that stupid friend kinda way, too.” You felt his thumbs idly move as his hands remained on your waist, every little sensation caused goosebumps to form on your skin. “I can’t stand the thought of someone else, an  _android_  especially, doing things with you that I…” 

Gavin tore his eyes away from yours, his face was now flushed red as he bit down on his lip nervously. For a moment you found yourself just staring at him, trying to drink in his appearance as much as possible. He’d never seemed so…  _innocent_  and flustered before. 

It was a moment you wanted to live in forever, granted it was kinda weird that everything was happening in a sex club, of all places, but hey nothing’s perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @dbhimagines-yo on 2nd August 2018 :)


End file.
